


A Collection of The Boys One-shots

by Choseong



Series: The Boys [1]
Category: The Boys VR
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Reluctant Sadist, Slash, Smut, Tending, vr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choseong/pseuds/Choseong
Summary: A collection of little fanfics that I can’t be asked to make into a full story.
Relationships: Eddie/ Your Narrator, Josh / Mully
Series: The Boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994761
Kudos: 7





	1. MullyxJosh | It’s Thin Ice Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp we all knew this was going to happen~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mully gets into a fight again and Josh tends to his wounds
> 
> Pairing: Mully x Josh

“Ow!” Mully complained, the ointment that Josh used on his cut stung like a bitch. 

Josh stopped the moment Mully complained. He looked at Mully’s expression to make sure he was ok before he continued to clean it. Mully complained again the moment the swab touch his skin. 

Josh groaned, “Mully, I can’t help you if you keep bitching.”

“I know, I know, just ㅡ ” he adjusted himself as they were sitting in the couch. “Do what you need.” 

“I wouldn’t have to do this if you didn’t pick fights all the damn time.” Josh glared at him.

It was pretty tired of this part of his boyfriend. He seems to always have to argue with someone over stupid little things, this argument, in particular, was over a pen. Mully was trying to find a pen to sign a form and the other guy thought he was picking a fight because his voice was so fucking loud.

“I don’t pick _fights_ _all the time!_ ” Mully tried to defend himself.

Josh stared at him and just applied back the ointment to his left arm, causing Mully to groan in pain. 

The cut wasn’t too deep so it would heal fast. Josh was just so disappointed in him.He looked at the clock that was hung on the other side of the wall it read 5:43pm. 

“Your such a bitch...” Josh trailed off.

“Yeah but you still love me though,” Mully smirked. 

Annoyed Josh took the swab to clean his arm again. Mully scrunched his face in pain, it must have been the adrenaline rush really. He kissed him it confused Mully he groaned as Josh kneed him. 

“This would probably made yous feel better.” He whispered.

“Josh... this, this isn’t ㅡ ” the mixed feelings of pain and arousal did quite a number to Mully.

_ Was Josh a sadist? _

He didn’t even realize that Josh was almost done cleaning his cuts. The more the ointment stung the greater the rush of arousal came as Josh sensually moved his knee over his hardened bulge. Mully let out moans of pain/arousal. He didn’t know what to do with his hands but grip the sides of the couch. Mully subconsciously started moving his hips to time with Josh. 

All of a sudden Josh got up the lack of pressure made Mully open his eyes. He noticed that his arm was fully bandaged now. _When did Josh do that?_

“There you're all done now.” Josh smiled.

“Now, come on let’s make dinner.” Josh already made his way halfway to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you know~ You knew this type of fic would happen sooner or later~


	2. [ANGST] JoshxMully I can’t believe that you lied to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Mully decided to meet up at a coffee shop after not seeing each other for a decade.
> 
> Pairing: Josh x Mully

_The last he talked to him was when they were almost boyfriends..._

Josh was really anxious to have to go see Mully again. He didn’t know if he was going to yell at him again or be angry with him. But he had to try... he couldn’t keep running away from what he wanted to say to him, on that day... He was quite emotional the past few weeks made him feel so terrible. Then he remembered Mully.. when he was sad and feeling like shit Mully would have always helped him and talked him out of his depression he was so great up. He regretted leaving him out of his life after the incident. 

He mustered all the courage he had to unblock him then send him a text saying

_‘hey it’s Josh. It’s been a while. I don’t know if you changed your number want to chat?’_

He was scared he did the wrong thing. Maybe Mully would have blocked him right away or he would have yelled at him for contacting him. But to his surprise after an hour he texted him back saying sure.

Josh was pacing around the front of the store wondering if he should walk in or if wasn’t too late to leave. Before he could make his choice he was startled by a familiar voice.

“Hey.” 

He turned around his heart pounded when he saw Mully. He couldn't explain his feelings it was just alot of hurt and regret. He wanted to brush his face but he knew he couldn’t do that anymore Mully rubbed his face. 

“You want to go in?”

He followed him into the shop he ordered his coffee and accidentally ordered Mully’s usual cup. A little scared he peered over to Mully, he couldn’t read his expression. 

“I.. is it ok? Sorry, mateㅡer Mully, aha you probably don’t even drink that anymore ㅡ ”

“No. It’s fine..” Mully gave him a small smile.

In a alternate universe he was have been happy they would be going to just walk around the mall after or catch a movie. Today... he had to blink the tears out of his eyes to stop him from crying. 

He smiled when their order was served he was quite happy to get his drinks. He saw that Mully was enjoying it to so his heart warmed up a little. They were drinking their coffee in silence. Josh looked up at Mully for a few times hoping he would say something but he didn’t. _He really did fuck up._

“I’m sorry.” 

Mully let his cup fall back on the plate with a big clank! It startled him.

“Is this why you texted me? After 3+ yearsof leaving me you just wanted to say,  your sorry. Again? ” He asked in disbelief.

The look in his eyes that he gave him made tears start to form on the corner of his eyes. 

“You know.. I thought it was over, that’s it.. you left me... without even letting me explain. I had to rebuild my whole life, career, again. After you left.” The sadness in his voice made Josh feel like shit. “You took everything... everything from me and.. I let you.” He gave him the same small smile from earlier. “Because.. even though you turned all our friends against me.. even though you had all your fans come and attack me on the comments section.. even though I couldn’t even let myself post another comment again on social media I did... it was because I thought that maybe you would see it and think about us.. maybe you would let me have another chance again... but now.. your sorry.” tears started to roll down Mully’s face. 

Josh tears around his eyes flowed the moment he saw Mully cry. 

“I’m so sorry! I know I fucked up! I did I took everyone from you and I’m so sorry. I was angry at the time. And now... I do regret it.” 

He remembered the time he thought that Mully has cheated on him. He woke up to a video that TMZ posted out it was a picture of Mully kissing another guy. Out of pure anger he quickly went to twitter to say they have broken up. Everyone in the comments supported Josh while trashing Mully. At that time he felt really good it was nice to know that people cared about him. Mully tried to reason with him but he wouldn’t hear it. He forced Mully out of their house and he made the boys choose who they would be friends with. A dick move but he purely did it to think that he was getting the upper hand. 

“Please... can you forgive me?” Josh pleaded.


	3. [ANGST] NarratorxEddie | I will miss you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EddiexNarrator 
> 
> Eddie has to accept the fact that Narrator has left him and he moves on even though it hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sad chapter.. feeling like I’m going thro a unplanned friend break up that hurts more then a real breakup..

It’s only been a day, but it felt as sad years have come crashing down on him... only to realize he can’t text him back anymore.

Eddie realizes how he fucked up and losing Narrator gave him the worst pain he has ever felt in ages. He spent the past few days dumping all these tears on him, he blinked away the tears that kept falling from his eyes. The pain kept building in his chest and it wouldn't go away.

_Why did you leave me?_ He thought.  _Was it something I did wrong? Or I tried too hard to get close to you and now... your gone._

He buried his hands in his face as he huddles up, still crying. He leaned his head on the wall... it’s ok to cry isn’t it? Moments like this he wanted to use them wisely and waste all the emotions he needed so that later on he wouldn't hurt.

“I’m so sorry... I couldn’t do anything for you.” Eddie whispered.

He felt the pain trying swallow him up he wished it could consume him and take him over and give him no emotions left to feel. He wished that he took more time to ask Narrator waving his feelings or how his day was... 

This new year, sure did excite him with a bang. 

“I even told you I love you...” Eddie teared.

He knew that even though he’s been staring at his phone. It will not light up with Narrator’s name anymore. He can feel the pain increase up in his chest. He had to catch his trembling breath. He still found himself constantly checking his phone that he knew it wouldn’t even matter. 

Did Narrator know he was suffering...? 

Or... perhaps he was suffering with him? 

But deep down inside he realized the true reason why he left.

_It was because they were just friends._


End file.
